Somnium a Truthspeaker fanfic
by BattKattColourBlak
Summary: So...my friend writes Truthspeaker, and I decided to make a fic of her fic. I hope those of you that find this enjoy it! I worked real hard on it!


**Hello, hello! This is a story I've been working on based on my good friends' story Truthspeaker...so...it's a fanfic of a fanfic...this is meant to be more comedic than the original; I hope you all enjoy it (those of you that read it!)**

**Disclaimation: I don't own either Naruto or Truthspeaker. The former is a manga, the latter is a pre-existing fanfic. Thank you!!!**

"_They say the only time a person is physically and mentally incapable of lying is when they are sleeping. But we must remember: the truths of ourselves are not always the truths of another."_

_-Jaqueline O. Renzer_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Where had she gone? She hadn't been in school for weeks….There had been searches, but they were called off just the other day. Where could she have gone on this tiny little island? How could they not find her? It makes me sad thinking about it. And there was far too much to be sad about…especially now…so many things could have-

No. No. No. No, I refuse to believe any of it.

I miss her…I mean, she was really the _only_ person I could talk to about anime or manga (except my brother, but he's a little jackass). And to think, she didn't even know what anime was before I met her…what a random event _that_ was, let me tell you.

-But she's gone now.

-Gone forever?

-No.

I refuse to believe that. I refuse to fall into depression; I will hope for the best.

I refuse to become an emo child!!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_fade……………………_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I opened my eyes to see that I was in a….ginormous….forest…..with ginormous trees……

And a ginormously growly belly.

Yep, I was sitting in an unknown wood with my tummy growling like an angry tiger.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. This place seemed vaguely familiar…..I stood up and walked around for a bit. Where was I? I shrugged. _Oh, well, this is probably some weird dream,_ I thought. _I might as well go with it._ So I closed my eyes, held out my hand, spun around and stopped. Opening my eyes, I realized I was pointing right down a path. Talk about luck!

**Approx. 3 hours later…**

Luck….yeah, right….

I got fed up and fell onto the ground.

_This dream sucks…._well, me being the incredibly eloquent individually that I am, decided to scream at the sky. "WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A large flock of birds flew from the treetops, chirping unhappily. So, being the wonderfully sweet person that I am, I stuck my middle finger up at them.

My stomach was killing me slooooowly……and by then, I'd figured this was no dream. The trees looked different from the trees of my home. I'd never seen trees so big! Well, I couldn't give up looking for…well, anything besides trees, so I marched (trudged) onwards. I glanced up at the sky. _Noon…Lunchtime….Man, I wish I could find a blackberry bush or something…it might be the right season…_

But, as it turned out, I didn't really have to worry about it.

I….had found….A wall! Oh, what a gloriously huge and hole-filled wall! I crawled through one of them (and though I weighed about 160 lbs. at 5' tall, I managed to wiggle through).

Though what I saw on the other side…made me wonder if some-one had written my name in a deathnote…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was…_her._ My anime best bud. And she was sitting on a swing. Right. In. Front. Of. Me.

Well, almost.

And she was talking to…well, I couldn't tell, but he was dressed up as Naruto. Well, observing bored me almost immediately, so I strode up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She screamed and fell off the swing, staring up at me. "Wha…?" She stated eloquently. "Hey, Grace?" Said the strange boy. "Who's that? Do you know her?" _Grace? Maybe I've got the wrong person…no, way! I always remember a face!_ "Grace? Nah. This is-" She punched my leg. I looked down at her and she shook her head. _Huh. Grace then, eh?_ "Well, I don't know who you are, kid, but I do know 'Grace'." I turned to look at him. "What's with the orange? Isn't it a little too early for Hallowe'en? Uh, though I'm one to talk…" Le-_Grace_ stood up. "Naruto…" She began, "This is my good friend…" She looked at me. Oh, so I needed an assumed name ? "Gin," I provided. "Gin…" She gave me a look and I shrugged. The boy, Naruto, (yeah, right) frowned. "Gin, huh?" I nodded and he grinned. "Nice to meet you!" He held his hand out to me. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" I smiled at L-Grace and decided to play along. I shook his hand. L-Grace coughed. "Well Naruto, I think I should take 'Gin' with me to…a place…" "Where?" He asked. "A place," She repeated. "And no, you can't come." "Why not?" He whined. I put my hands on my hips. "'Cause L-Grace wants to talk to me about girl stuff." His eyes glinted mischievously. "Not _that_ kind of girl stuff. The…other…stuff." L-Grace looked at me weirdly, but 'Naruto' just backed away. "Okay…" He mumbled and stalked off, muttering about having 'better things to do anyways'. I turned back to look at 'Grace'. My stomach rumbled. "Hey, L-_Grace_?" I asked. "Yes, L-_Gin_?" "This 'place' you spoke of…does it have food?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Full…" I mumbled, pushing my plate away. L-'Grace' (gotta get used to that) glared at me. "You took it, you eat it," She growled. I don't think I've ever seen her so growly. I hiccupped. "I thought you knew me by now, my fellow anime lover," I started. "My eyes are much larger than the organ version of my belly." "That doesn't matter; you took two servings of this stuff and you're going to finish at least _half_ of the second." "Fine…" I grumbled. "This is why I'm fat…" "Don't take two servings next time. _That's_ why you're f-overweight." We were at some okonomiyaki restaurant. I'd never tried okonomiyaki before; it was kind of like a pizza or pancake made of veggies and grilled at the table (hence the _yaki_). It had a kind of sauce on it, too. I took another bite of my oko and groaned. "So good, but sososo evil…" 'Grace' glanced up from her plate. "Why Gin?" She asked. I shrugged. "Why Grace?" I countered. "Grace is my middle name." "Mine's not. I just like silver." "Couldn't you have used your middle name?" "I hate my middle name; it's common even in this language!" "Jean?" "Spelled J-I-N it is." "Ah." I munched on my cabbage. "So…is this really real?" Grace shrugged. "I guess. I've been here too long to think it's a dream anymore. Plus, stuff hurts." "I noticed. So…really?" "What, the whole 'we're in the world of Naruto' thing? Yep." "Sweet." "I guess…" Without realizing it, I had actually managed to finish my oko. _Well…at least it's healthy._ "So Grace…" Said me, sipping on my juice. "What about a last name?" "What, mine or yours?" "Uh…" "Witherspoon." "Bless you." "No, my last name's Witherspoon." "Why?" "I'll tell you when you're older." "I'm the same age as you!" I whined. "So? I'll tell you when you're older." "Meany." "Your pathetic attempt at a cruel remark changes nothing." So me, being the incredibly mature creature that I am, stuck my tongue out at her. "And neither does that." I sighed and leaned backwards. "What now?" "Now, I shall call the waiter and pay. Next…I think I'll bring you to the Hokage." "Am I in trouble?" I asked jokingly. She gave me 'the look'…which I am proud to say had no effect on me (being a social outcast sorta strengthens one to situations such as these). "What are you talking about, La-Gin," She began as we walked out of the restaurant. "You're _always _in trouble." I shrugged. "Yeah…I guess you're right…" I stopped suddenly. "Hey, Grace?" "Yes, Gin?" "I don't want to insult you or anything, and I know you've been living here for a little while, but…" She turned to face me. "What?" she snapped. "Eh…isn't the place in the _other_ direction?" She glanced about herself. "Oh," she said simply. "You're right. Whoops." I lowered my head. _This is gonna be a __long__ walk…_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We finally reached the 'Ninja Headquarters' (as Grace had dubbed it) after about…two hours of wandering, back-tracking, wrong turns, and many anti-tourist locals. I saw many new sights, from onsen to food-stalls, from ladies in elegant kimono to men walking around with swords strapped to their waists, etc. Yet, the only thing that seemed to cross my mind was: _'Man, I'm getting a lot of exercise today…'_ Well, putting that aside for the moment…We arrived there, and Grace asked for directions from some random ninja who'd seen her before. Nice guy. I was pure exhausted by the time we finally arrived at the oppressive double-doors that were the entrance to the Hokage's office. Grace raised her hand to knock, and just before her knuckles touched the door…it opened….and out stepped…a man who I would _never_ mistake for some random cosplayer. _Never_. It was…_Ibiki._ "Please take my suggestion into consideration," He was saying over his shoulder as he exited the room. He turned around and noticed us (though I think he might've only acted surprised). For some reason…he _glared_ at Grace. Man, was I glad I was in my own shoes and not hers. I mean, I could feel the cold cruelty just coming out in waves, and it wasn't even directed towards me. He inclined his head and stalked off. As he walked by me, I shivered. His aura…_really_ freaked me out…Grace pulled me back to earth by tugging on my arm and dragging me into the office. The door closed behind us, seemingly of it's own accord. "Why, Grace! What a pleasant surprise!" Said a voice laced with years of wisdom…a voice of wonderful grandfatherly affection…the voice of the Greatest Old Man of Anime ever…_The voice of the Third Hokage_. "How have you been?" She shrugged. "I've been okay. I've still got to learn the layout of the village." He nodded. "And who is this?" He asked, inclining his head in my direction. "This is my friend. She's from…the same place I'm from." The Hokage's eyes widened a fraction. "Please, ladies, have a seat," He said, motioning to a pair of chairs in front of his desk. Naturally, we sat. "So," He began, addressing me directly. "Is what Grace says true? Are you really from her hometown?" I nodded. "Yeah, I've know her for a little while." "Do you have the same…abilities as she does?" _Abilities?_ I looked at Grace. She turned back towards the Hokage and nodded. "She does." I relaxed slightly. "So what is your name, young lady?" He asked. "Gin…Gin Long." He raised an eyebrow at me. "So, you both come to the same place but have incredibly different names?" I shrugged. "Well, like Grace, it's _mostly_ my real name. Long's a good name; it can mean dragon, you know." He nodded. "Grace…is the reason you're here because you want to do to her what we had to do with you?" She nodded. "I think it's a good idea, yeah. Could you?" He nodded. "It's not like we have any other choices, I suppose." He turned to look at me again. "So…what are your thoughts on becoming a citizen of Konoha, young Gin?" My eyes nearly bugged out of my head. So me, being the verbasive creature that I am, opened my mouth and said: "Wha….?" He chuckled. "We don't really know what we should do in a situation like yours or Graces', so we're going to do what we can, and that is making sure you both are safe. By making you legal citizens, that safety is almost completely assured." I gulped and nodded. "S-sounds like a good idea," I stuttered. He smiled and handed me a sheet of paper. "Then please fill this out." I took the proffered paper. "When you are finished, please hand it over to one of the secretaries at the front. If you have any questions, I'm sure they can help you." He smiled his grandfatherly smile at me and I smiled back, a million times reassured. I bowed. "Thank you, Hokage-sama." He smiled again. "I think you'll be fine here…now, I'm sorry about this girls, but you'll have to excuse me. I have many an appointment to keep today, and I mustn't keep everyone waiting." He waved us off, and I looked at Grace. "Well," I began. "Shall we?"

**So....that's it. I hope those of you that read it enjoyed it! Remember all you Truthspeaker fans: Pressure the author for the next chapter!!!**

**~BattyKatt**


End file.
